


I Can Save Her

by STRQ



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STRQ/pseuds/STRQ
Summary: Frisk saved the Underworld, breaking the barrier, letting monsters into the upperworld. Now, Frisk has one last thing to do. Save Chara. But it is easier said than done. Gender Neutral frisk, Fem!Chara.





	I Can Save Her

The underground was amazing. Sometimes, I would forget that those weren't stars, but were in fact, glowing crystals far above, embedded in the cavern ceiling. The monsters, I learned were anything but. Even the most intense of them, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, were all really nice when it came down to it.

There was just...one thing. One monster, if the term even fit. She was different. She killed indiscriminately, then reset everything. Her name, was Chara. Everyone said that she was gone, defeated, finally, by me, human with even greater determination, but I knew better. I could sense her presence, lurking in dark corners, forgotten places that randomly appeared and disappeared.

Her hatred towards me was evident, but she never tried to take over my mind, like that one timeline...the timeline where she made me like her. In the end, everything was put right, but still, sometimes sans would look at me strangely. He remembered.

I wanted to change her. I had to change her. I could save her. I saved Asriel. I saved all the monsters. Now, I would save Chara. I knew, deep down, that there had to be some bit of goodness left in her.

I waited until the nighttime, or, rather, the closest equivalent in the underground. That's when her presence was strongest. Instead of fighting her, keeping her back, I let her come, and all around me, the shadows thickened, eventually forming a human shape, but dark, insubstantial. Chara was here.

"W͜hy? ͏Why ҉ńǫw̵,̨ F́r͜is̛k?" her dark form struggled, straining to completely separate from me, to become herself again. "Yó̷͝u̵͢ n̸ev͡er̴̸̀ ̴̡̕le͢͜͡t́ m̶e̷͘ ̛͠o̕ư͞t͟ a͜n̶͘͠y̛͘m҉o̸̶r͏e̡͞͞.̴̷̴ ̵̡H̸̶͜ave̷͘ ̧̀yo҉̷u̧ ̕̕F̨̕͝i͏ǹ̕͡a͜͝l̨̀lỳ͢͡ g̢i̵̛v͜ȩ͜n҉ ̷̵ì͘ņ͢?̛"

Her power was growing, feeding off of my fear. I took several deep breaths, concentrating on thoughts of Toriel, and Alphys. Thus grounded, I faced her. "Chara. I want to help you." her eyes burned bright red at this. "T͏h҉e̵͡ ǫ͢n̕l̡͝y̷ ̛̛w̛҉ą͟y̨ ̧͘͞y͢o҉̛͠u͏ ҉̷̡c̵͘a҉̸͢n͝ ̷̕ḩe̡l̵̨͝p̢̢͘ me̕͡" she said carefully.

"I̲̳̖̊̑̓s̟̩ͣͤ͛͗̋ͧ͊̓̀ ̸̸̘̯̳͖̲̩̤ͨͪ͗ͅt͖̍ͫͦ̐͆͐̈ͫ̕͜o̻͍̦̪͈̱̙͂̓̀̚͞ ̨̛͛͌͗ͣͪ͂̍ͫ͏̦̣̞l̢̛̗̭̤͇̯͇͌̀̋͗̌ͬ̒ḛ̹̹̩ͫ̌̎͜t̒̊̈́̅̏͏̗͚͎̘ ̶̢̳̪ͥ͢m͐ͥ͏̵̳̥̠͈͍̜̣̥e̪͛̋̑̔ͩ͞͝ ̛̗̠̠̜̼ͧ̋͋̄̅ͯ́̀͜d̸̡͈̩̥̭̗͔͎̭̋̂̄ͦ̾̀̚e̵̖̻͎̘ͥ́ͩs̤̱̫̬͑̎̆̂́͗̍͟t͎̜̺͔͋͗̒ͤͭ͒̋ͅr͙̜͙̩̣̥̽̇̽̊͑̈́ͧͤ̇ͅo̫̲̙̝͍̘͈̻ͬ̎̾̊ͤ͘ẏ̴̲̹̗̞͇̬̯̗̞̑ ̭̼̎̈̓̕t̝̙̱͕͖̼̒͆̃ͫ͐̆̓͡h̦̣̲̋ͯ̏̀͡i̴͓̜̟̘̫̭ͣ̀s͍̝̓ͫ́̕ ͩͬ̑͑ͭ̒ͭ̋҉̻̣̹͜w̡̬̔̾͑̓́͘o̘̼̤̳̫ͧ͊̔̂͑ͥͨ͞r̴̯̦̻͖̋̉̇̽̓̀l̛̝̙̩͍̬̬̮̅ͪ̾̀d̨͔̣̈́̐̕!̶̝̦͛̀ͤ̍̈́͑̔̒". Suddenly, her straining efforts doubled, her dark influence

seeping through my mind, poisoning my thoughts. Suddenly everything was disgusting. Luckily, I had one trick up my sleeve. I had, on purpose, gone to the Waterfalls area before hand, finding the statue in the rain. Calmly, so as not to give Charah strength, i placed an umbrella in the slot, the light soothing melody tinkling out from within.

Immediately, Chara screamed, her essence weakening at the song, giving me enough time to once again trap her fully within my mind. I fell to my knees, shaking.

"⧫ ⧫ ⬥ ⬧ ●□⬧ " *That was close*

I looked up. Standing there, almost a part of the shadows, was Gaster. I had heard about him, from the messages in the hidden lab. In a way, he was like Chara, a sort of half alive ghost.

"What do you want, Gaster."

"✋ ⬥ ■⧫ ⧫□ ●p?￢ﾀﾝ *I Can Help* he replied, a grin stretching across his face. I didn't want to accept his hep. He was dangerous, almost as crazy as Chara. But unlike her, his goal was to help monsters.

"How can I save Chara?"

His eyes glowed, one red, the other blue. "✋?￢ﾝﾍ ⬧□ ● ⍓□◆ ⬧& ? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾀﾝ *I'm so glad you asked*


End file.
